


独奏

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Stephen清楚孤独的好处，他了解孤独，喜欢孤独，善于孤独。但有时，只是有时，他会希望自己身边有一个人，一个懂自己的人。就像独奏一生的钢琴家，在乐曲高潮时侧首，能看见自己为之谱曲的爱人，正闭眼聆听。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 8





	独奏

乐符散在空中，傍晚的霞光投射在实木地板，映照在钢琴漆黑的外壳上。

Stephen眼睛半合，手指灵活地在琴键上舞动。他不知道自己弹的是哪首曲子，只是凭借脑海中多年前的记忆，把印象最为深刻的抒情乐章弹奏出来。

他许久没有这种宁静的感觉了。听着纯净的琴音，没有繁杂的思绪，没有风，没有车水马龙，有的只是不断溢出的一个个音符。从指尖流走，从耳畔回溯。

Stephen喜欢独奏。也因为他只能独奏。

“兴致不错，医生？”

Stephen落下最后一个音节，才注意到客厅门栏边倚靠着的人。他微笑看着自己的爱人踱步走来，适时往旁边坐了些，让另一人在他的身边坐下。

Tony执起Stephen的手，抬眸眨了眨眼。“感觉怎么样？”

Stephen笑了一声，扫了一眼那双纳米手套。“棒极了。你早二十年给我这个，西海岸最好的外科医生就没有West的事了。”

“嗯哼，至少我拯救了巫师大队的钢琴家。”Tony松开他的手，用手肘抵在琴边，面向Stephen。“弹的什么？”

“不知道。”

Stephen又弹了一遍刚才那首曲子的某个小节。“过去这么久，具体的曲子早就不记得了。只不过最近经常想起这个旋律，就正好试试你的手套。”他对Tony挑眉。“舍得从实验室出来了？”

Tony仍然用手托着头，佯作恼怒。“你不想我吗，医生？”

Stephen只是低声笑了，再一次弹起那段熟悉的旋律。最后一个音符落下，Tony轻咳一声。“Fury在楼下。”

Stephen挑眉看向他。

“好吧，紧急会议，大概就等我们了——我发誓是因为想你才上楼的，之后才接到电话——”

“FRIDAY？”

_“是真的，Strange博士。”_

Tony摊了摊手，神情莫名骄傲。

Stephen好笑地叹口气，伸手环住Tony腰部，把他拉近。“Fury又在搞什么。”

Tony的头靠在Stephen胸口，让另一人把弄着他乱糟糟的头发。“虽然不想这么说，但这一回不是他的错。是Rogers打来的，说洛杉矶附近出现了能量异动。”

“那是他们的事，我只是住在这栋建筑里，又不意味着为复仇者卖命。”Stephen停顿一会儿，“而且，别忘记你已经递交隐退申请三个月了，Tony。”

“我知道我知道，可如果事态不是很紧急他们也不会来打扰我们。Rogers刻意说要你也参加，也许是你们霍格沃茨的事，”Tony拍拍Stephen的背脊，“帮帮麻瓜，Harry？”

没有回复。

“Stephen？”

“我会去。”Stephen没有松手，下巴抵在Tony发顶。“再陪我待一会儿。”

Tony顿了一瞬，然后很快抱住Stephen。“怎么了？”

Stephen没有说话。

Tony退后一些距离，让他能够看向那双冰蓝色的眼睛。他们对视几秒，Stephen翻了个白眼。“好吧，没什么。就是第一次弹琴的时候有人陪在身边，感觉……不太一样。”他垂下眼睛，“你知道的， _那段时间_ 虽然我不缺伴侣，但都是一晚上的交情——我喜欢孤独，真的。一个人的感觉很棒。只是......我从没感受过有人陪在身边——有你在身边......有的时候会去想这是不是真的。如果不是——”

“Stephen。”

Stephen不再继续说。

Tony又看了他几眼，伸手把Stephen紧紧抱住。“我一直在你身边。这是真的，好吗？”

“Tony——”

“说好，该死的。”

Stephen笑了。

“好。”

——

Tony说的没错，这一次不是Fury小题大做。

所有人已经到了。复仇者们坐在长形的会议桌两侧，Fury坐在桌子顶端，身边是Maria，面向另一端的投影屏。他的身边空了两个位置，为谁留的不言而喻。

Stephen走进会议室的时候，所有人都看了过来。他们的神情没有暴露情绪，但Stephen可以看出Fury松了口气。在他坐下的时候，Fury对他点了点头。

洛杉矶西侧发现有能量异动——如Rogers之前所说。神盾连续14小时观察后，注意到这些能量粒子来自于太空的某个大型球状体，并且正在以极快的速度向地球靠近。

Stephen看着屏幕上出现的那个行星般的能量体，皱起了眉。

为什么有些熟悉……

“这颗行星从未在勘测史上出现，用普通天文仪器无法观测，只有能量感应才能模拟出它的形状。以目前的速度来看，这颗星球在三天内会和地球相撞。”

会议室一片沉寂，所有人的表情在说完每句话之后都变得凝重。

Fury两手交叠，支撑住下巴。“我们要阻止它撞到咱们的地盘上来，但你们也看见了，一个‘隐形’的星球不可勘测，更别说阻止。而且我们不知道那上面有没有什么攻击性的物种。”

“能量粒子分析过了吗？”Bruce问。

Fury点头，让Maria把屏幕换成粒子分析数据。

Tony皱眉。“这不是太空的东西。事实上整个宇宙的粒子都没这么奇怪。”

“没错。”Fury说，“这不像是真实存在的粒子运动，至少不在我们认知范围内。这些能量汇聚成的行星本身也看不见，如果不是西伯格镇忽然发起大火，我都会怀疑是机器出错。另外，我们还发现了这个。”

屏幕换回之前的球状能量图，而这一次拉进了距离，能够看到球形表面的纹路。

显示为能量的红色线条像云雾一样包裹着这颗行星，而随着屏幕中星球缓缓转动，逐渐可以看清球体表面上能量不均的部分，构成了一个形状。

“这是铭文。”

所有人看向Stephen。

Stephen不为所动，仍然神情严肃地看着屏幕。“你们所说的‘隐形’很可能是一种咒语。这个星球是真的，只不过用咒语让它失真，改变了它本身的粒子结构。然后是这个符号，”他指了指球体正展现的部分，“星球表面的咒语不像内部，很容易保持。它刻意留出能量空缺的部分，是在向外传递信息。”

Fury皱眉看向他。“什么信息？”

Stephen耸肩，收回视线。“不知道，这应该是一种语言，或者一种暗号。我没见过这种文字。”

Fury像是想说什么，但最后还是合上了嘴。

他们开始了毫无意义的讨论——至少Stephen看来是这样。这颗星球和魔法密切相关，没有魔法领域的专家，显然做再多讨论也不过是白费口舌。

_**叮叮叮——** _

Stephen知道Fury要让他来的目的。虽然他确实会帮忙研究那个符号，但这是至尊法师守护地球的职责，而不是因为神盾。

既然无法改变自己要帮助神盾的现实，那他不介意多让Fury焦心会儿。

_**叮叮叮——** _

Thanos的那场战争已经过去三年，Tony在三个月前就正式提出隐退，时不时会给复仇者提供技术支持，却不会再上战场。然而说实话，Stephen早就知道事情不会那么简单。只要复仇者还在一天，神盾就永远不会放过Tony。

不过，这一次的事确实有些奇怪。Stephen对那个星球、甚至是铭文，都有种莫名的熟悉......

_**叮叮叮——** _

Stephen叹口气。“谁就不能接下电话吗？”

所有人向他看来。包括Tony。

Stephen愣了一瞬，但很快恢复过来。他看向Tony，发现也是一样的困惑神情后，他问：“你没听见响声？”

Tony静下心来听了一会儿。“什么响声？”

Stephen没有回复。

会议室再次安静下来。但这次没有持续多久。

Stephen看向Fury：“把详细的能量变动图发给Tony，我会去找相关的咒语。”

——

“晚上好，甜心——或者该说早上好？”

Stephen从书中抬头，看见Tony径直走来，坐到自己身边的沙发上。他注意到落地窗外的天已经亮了，扭了扭脖子，前倾在Tony唇上轻啄一口。“早安。”

Tony没有立刻离开，两只手环住Stephen的脖颈，与他对视。“没睡？”

“你？”

“我们。”

Stephen扬起嘴角。“我想是的。”

Tony扫了眼沙发上、地上散落的书。“有发现什么吗？”

“没有，”Stephen叹了口气，“那种能量我一定在哪里见过。还有符号，我虽然不知道它的意思，但总感觉它没有危险。我可能是忘了什么。”

“你可能只是需要休息。”Tony说。“该死，我都不信这句话会出自我的嘴。”

Stephen点头。“没错。”

“你该学会适时发表回复，医生。”

Stephen用指腹掠过Tony眼下的淡青色。“我想我们都该去睡一会儿。尤其是你。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“好吧，明白你的重点了。”他站起身，“我去洗个澡。”说完，又眨了眨右眼。“欢迎加入。”

Stephen笑了出来。看Tony消失在洗浴间后面，他随后也站起身，伸了伸保持一个姿势太久的胳膊和颈椎。

洗浴间传来水声，Stephen正在卧室拿衣服，突然房内响起一个声音。

_**叮叮叮——** _

_**叮叮叮——** _

他顿住了脚步。

这绝对是电话的声音。和之前开会时听见的一样。

Stephen屏住呼吸，仔细听着声音的来源。他放下手中的衣服，顺着声音传来的方向走去，绕过客厅，经过厨房，来到储物间。

储物间摆满了各种工具，门边有一张桌子，上面是一部接线式的白色电话。

声音就是从这里发出的。

_**叮叮叮——** _

不知缘由，Stephen的心跳忽然加快。他走到电话前，接了起来。

“你好？”

没有声音。

“Stephen？”

Stephen猛地抬头，看见Tony腰间围着浴巾站在门边。

Tony似乎被他的神情吓了一跳，立刻走过来。“怎么了，宝贝？出什么事了？”

Stephen盯着他，咽了咽喉咙。他指向电话。“我听见它在响。”

Tony皱眉看向那部电话，他把电话拿起，接连也把电话后的线拉起来。

线是断的。

Tony把电话放下。

但他还没有把话说出口，Stephen就把他牢牢抱住了。Tony动了动，发现被完全禁锢住，只能回抱，拍着对方的背脊。“Stephen，你需要休息——”

“Tony。”

“恩？”

“我们就这样待一会儿。”

“Stephen——”

“我想抱着你。”

Tony眨了眨眼，然后笑着叹口气。

“好。”

——

“怎么样了？”

Wong抬起头，看见一身红色学徒服的人走了进来。他表情仍然不动声色，轻微摇了摇头。

红色学徒服是进阶法师，他们有权知道至尊法师的状况。

Wong看向窗外。加德满都下了一天的雨。

“这不容易。”

——

战事比他们预料中来的更快、更突然。

在会议之后的第36个小时，美国与加拿大的边境忽然发生大火。二十分钟后，神盾获得最新消息，一条巨大的、与火龙类似的生物从天而降，正无差别攻击地面上的居民，烧毁城市。

复仇者们很快前往灾区疏散居民，同时躲避火龙——是的，躲避。因为他们知道没有战胜的可能。

这条火龙太大了。

它的脖颈就已经冲出云霄，头从另一侧穿云而出，巨大的口腔张开，喷出熊熊烈火。龙的吼叫声混杂着人们的尖叫，大火很快蔓延到第四个村庄。

Stephen在疏散人群的同时用魔法重建被烧毁的建筑，他与Tony始终保持两百米的距离，这样一旦那边有危险，他就能立刻帮上忙。

但他也在观察那条龙。

说是龙，其实并不准确。它的头上没有角，身上也没有鳞片，更像是有脚的黑蛇。它的眼睛也有金色的瞳孔，双眼之间有一道复杂的伤疤——

不，不是伤疤。

“Stephen！”

Stephen立刻朝Tony的方向看去。Tony被落下的建筑压住了，他正要冲出石块，而身后一只黝黑的爪已经朝他踩去。

Stephen以最快的速度跑去，同时开了传送门，把Tony送到安全的位置。

离得越近，Stephen的感觉就越强烈。

这条龙没有攻击性。

它似乎只是受到了惊吓。

Stephen思考几秒，借助悬浮斗篷飞了上去。他知道地面上的复仇者们正在看他，甚至可以听见“Strange在做什么”的惊叹。

他找到了这只生物的头部，念咒文变出一把长剑，以备不时之需。然后，他翻身跨在这只生物的眼前，在剧烈的摇晃后，一只手摸上它额间的伤疤。

这不是伤疤。是铭文。

和那颗星球上一样的符号。

龙安静下来了。周围只剩下建筑坍塌和人群喧闹的声音。它呼出一口气，慢慢地垂下头颅，从云雾间下来，躺在了地面上。

“......Strange，你怎么——”

“STEPHEN！”Tony打断Steve的话，立刻飞到Stephen身边。“你还好吗？有没有受伤？你他妈一个人冲上去打算大战巨龙？”

Stephen没有理会他后面的话，只是摇头。“我没事。”他看着自己手下压着的符号。“它没有恶意。”

Tony高挑的眉毛一定说明了什么。

Stephen翻了个白眼。“好吧，我也希望我能解释，但这只是感觉。我对这个铭文很熟悉，它没有攻击性。这条火龙是来传达消息的。”

“什么消息？”

“它想要我跟他走。”Stephen立刻接上，“去了就回来，当然。”

Tony眨了眨眼，颔首。“好。我也去。”

Stephen正要说话，Tony就已经再次飞了起来，在半空中等着他。

Stephen叹了口气，只能妥协地拍拍巨龙，一起跟了上去。

——

“抱歉，总是占用你时间。”

Christine愣了愣，然后微笑。“我也没有那么忙。”她的微笑淡去。“而且，他是我的朋友。”

Wong点了点头。他关上门，领着Christine走出长廊。“怎么样？”

“没有变化。他的身体机能都很正常，只是......和之前一样。”

Wong“恩”了一声。

沉默一会儿，Christine开口：“你有联系到他吗？......用你们的方式。”

“没有。”Wong说。“他的思维最近出现了巨大波动，为安全起见，我们暂时断开了联系。你应该看过他灵魂出窍的样子，他的思维也是如此。虽然没在现实中运作，但实际上却能与其他维度的现实相连——这也是他还是至尊法师的原因，他仍然有最强的法力。”

Christine并没有听懂，但出于礼貌她还是点了点头。踏入传送圈，她看向Wong。“所以，你还会再联系他的，对吗？”

Wong点头。“当然。”

——

那颗星球如神盾的全息图一样，被层层能量包裹严实。

巨龙载着Stephen和Tony从云雾后的折叠空间穿过，下一秒，他们已经处在银河中，与地球相望。

他们奔向的星球比地球小的多，近乎十分之一，它也同样散发着蓝光，但那不是海洋，是土壤的颜色。靠的越近，Stephen就越有种熟悉感，不是说他曾来过，而是感觉他似乎就应该知道什么。

视野逐渐缩小、细化，他们慢慢能看见蓝色土壤上层层叠叠的山。一座山上站着一位蓝色肌肤的女人，而那里，正是火龙引领他们的终点。

女人脸上带着微笑，看他们从龙背上下来，在龙靠近时抚摸它的双翼。她念了句咒语，让龙身上的疤痕快速愈合。

她若有所思扫了眼Tony，然后看向Stephen。“至尊法师。”

这是外星语，但Stephen能听懂。他把Tony护在身后，上前一步。“你们的生物对地球造成了威胁，我想你该知道这一点。”

“当然，法师（Master）。Ario没有恶意，是我让它去的——去找你。”她抚摸着火龙的翅膀，同时微笑。“我来要回我的东西。”

Stephen皱起了眉。

“你一定很迷惑，法师，这没关系，我了解你的处境。”女人笑了笑。“我们是有合约的。你答应归还我们星球寄放的能量宝石。”

Stephen眉头皱得更深。他摇头。“我不记得——”

“你当然不记得，法师。为什么不找找你的契约呢？”女人微笑。

Stephen看着她。半晌，他犹豫地开了一个传送门，通向他在圣所的房间。

他打开抽屉，翻找其中已经发黄的纸张，没过多久，果然找到了那张含有能量宝石解禁咒语的合约，底下有归还时间和他自己的确认签名。当然，也有全息图和龙额头上的符号。那是代表和平的符号。

签名是在一个月前。

Stephen定定看了它几秒，但他没有迟疑多久，很快念出咒语，把晶蓝色的能量宝石召唤出来。

他把东西递给女人，却没有后退。“你知道些什么？”

女人拍了拍火龙，让它把宝石吞了下去，飞离山顶。她的神情不变。“你是指什么？”

“我的状况，你所说的，我‘忘记’的事情。”

“哦，法师，这不是我知道，而是感同身受。什么生物一辈子没有一点执着呢？”下一秒，女人出现在Stephen跟前，她瞥了眼Tony，然后凑近Stephen耳边。

“你没有忘，只是不愿意想起。”

Stephen皱眉看着她退后，拉起他的手，放入一个透明的石头。“这是什么？”

“一个见面礼。感谢你们三百年的保护，法师。”

“博士——无所谓了。”Stephen对她点了点头。“抱歉让你的龙受伤。”

女人笑了。“没关系。让Ario趁虚而入，谁说我没有动一丁点歪心思呢？”

Stephen不理解她的话，但很快她就消失了。

他转身看向Tony，打开通往地球的传送门。

“蓝毛怪说什么了？”

“……不知道。”

——

“他会回来吗？”

“你见过比他更自负的人吗？”Wong从书中抬头。“自负的人最不缺的，就是心里的责任。”

——

早晨的阳光照在透明的石头上，折射出七彩的光。

Stephen盯着桌面上的石头，没有说话。

~~_你没有忘，只是不愿想起。_ ~~

“在想什么？”

Stephen抬头，看向自己对面坐着吃早餐的Tony。他摇摇头，喝了口咖啡。“没什么。”

Tony看了眼桌上的石头。“自从上周带回这块石头你就一直心不在焉。那个女人到底对你说什么了？”

Stephen叹息。“一些听不懂的话。”

“不稀奇。我也没听懂她说什么。”

“不是语言，是内容。”Stephen抬起手，然后又放下。“她说我不愿想起一些事。”

Tony挑眉。“你有吗？”

Stephen看向他。他盯着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，过了会儿，看向别处。“我不知道。”

“好吧，那假设有，你愿意再想起来吗？”

“......我不知道。”

Tony沉默一会儿。“Stephen——嘿，Stephen，看着我。”

Stephen抬眸。

Tony伸手，捧起他的脸。“你相信自己吗？”

Stephen盯着他。

“恩？”

“......相信。”

Tony笑了。“那就相信你做出的决定。因为不论如何我都支持你，Stephen。”

说完他要将手收回去，却先一步被Stephen的双手抓住，留在原地。“但现在我不确定了......如果我做错了决定，如果——这决定关系到你，Tony，我怕——”

“不用担心我，我会一直陪在你身边。“

Stephen盯着他，指腹摩挲着Tony的手背。“如果你不在——”

Tony微笑。“那也许只是你没看见。”

Stephen没再回复。他们互相对视着，过了几分钟，Tony拍了拍他的手，站起身，把他们的盘子拿去洗碗池。“好了，快喝你的咖啡吧。你的黑眼圈都快赶上我的两倍了。“

Stephen扬起嘴角。他静静望着Tony的背影，听着水流的声音，一时宁静。

_**叮叮叮——** _

_**叮叮叮——** _

Stephen僵住了。

水流和Tony浅浅哼歌的声音没有断，只是忽然混入了刺耳的铃声。

而Stephen知道，这只有他才听得见。

_**叮叮叮——** _

_**叮叮叮——** _

他的心跳加速，在耳边咚咚作响。

Stephen闭上眼，强行让自己装作没听见。坐了几分钟——像是一个世纪，终于，他睁开了眼睛。

他站起身，走向储藏间。

铃声随着他一步步的前进变得更为响亮，一声声刺入骨髓，扎在耳膜深处。

他停在那台白色电话前。

_**叮叮叮——** _

_**叮叮叮——** _

“……”

_**“Stephen。”** _

Stephen闭上了眼。

_**“Stephen，我是Wong。你已经昏迷一个月——”** _

Stephen听见了脚步声。他转身，看见了门框边的Tony。

_**“你因为黑暗维度的魔法残留进入梦境，但这一次你的思维空间形成了强大的魔法保护，我没能与你直接取得联系——”** _

Tony没有动，他们只是互相对视，没有说话。

_**“圣所的事我帮你处理了一些，但还有关于与其他维度达成的协议我无法为你履行义务，相信已经有人去找过你了——”** _

_**“......Stark的事，我知道对你打击很大，也知道这很难，但你是至尊法师——”** _

_**“宇宙需要你的守护，而你需要兑现你的诺言——”** _

_**“你和Stark一样，有自己应尽的义务——”** _

_**“该回来了，Stephen。”** _

电话没了声响。

Stephen仍然将电话贴着耳朵，眼睛不离房内的另一个男人。

过了很长一段时间，Tony走上前，把Stephen手中的电话放下，抱住了他。

Stephen呼出一口他自己都没有意识到屏住的气，尽最大可能让声音不颤抖。“我想我还是错了……”

Tony哼了一声。“你从不承认自己的错误。”

“但我总是错得彻底。”

“Stephen——”

“我让你参与战争，让你目睹离别，让你去送死，让你进入梦境，最后又让你离开。”Stephen低声冷笑。“我他妈是个混蛋。”

“但是你爱我。”

“.......因为我爱你，”Stephen呼出口气，“所以——我无法承受——”

“我相信你。”

“我无法承受没有你的世界——”

“我一直在你身边。”

“你没有——”

“那也许只是你没看见。”

Stephen顿住。他顺着Tony的力道后退一些，让他们能够对视。

Tony的眼睛如他的一样湿润。

“这样也挺好，不然我一辈子也不会知道我们另外14000605个可能中产生的情感。”Tony笑了一声。“我在最后一个可能里等你。就是别太早来找我。”

Stephen没有笑。

他只是看着Tony，然后慢慢地，俯下身，吻了上去。

他尝到了海水的咸味。

“对不起。”

……

“我也爱你，Stephen。”

——

显然，外星人都是记仇的。

Stephen醒来时发现自己床边围了一圈人，在深刻怀疑自己是不是躺在灵台上后，他立刻起身，开始了为期三月的至尊法师复工运动。

沉睡的一个月里，虽然有些协议者直接通过思维折叠在他制造的梦境中完成了约定，但还是落下了许多工作。Stephen前后忙了一周没合眼，在好不容易挤出来的休息日睡了20个小时。

醒来后，他想起了那块透明的石头。

再次仔细端详这块石头，他顿时悟出了外星人的心机。

石头里面有Tony。

所有的人物、场景，都和Stephen的梦中一模一样。这是块能重塑梦境的石头，把场景定格在某个存在过的维度，施点法术就能进入石头中生活——困死活人的绝妙方式。

果然那条火龙的伤，外星女人算在了Stephen头上。

不过，Stephen Strange可是个机会主义者。

所以，他背着Wong把石头留了下来。自此只要轮到至上尊者休息，Stephen就会反锁房门，让自己进入石头的环境中。

他不会久留。也不会再迷失。

因为他知道，他们终有一天会再相聚。

……

Stephen清楚孤独的好处，他了解孤独，喜欢孤独，善于孤独。

但有时，只是有时，他会希望自己身边有一个人，一个懂自己的人。就像独奏一生的钢琴家，在乐曲高潮时侧首，能看见自己为之谱曲的爱人正闭眼聆听。

就像Stephen久违地坐在钢琴前，用那双永不会收到的手套弹起那首熟悉的旋律，侧首，能看见乱糟糟的巧克力发丝倚在门框边。

就像他会如现在一样，对那人扬起嘴角。

……

“Hey，Tony。”

“Hey。”

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐搭配α·Pav的《秋～華恋》钢琴曲。


End file.
